The Titleless Title
by shwetz2002
Summary: After '10 God damn' years of living in L.A, Sky and Stella finally move back to San Francisco. They rekindle past friendships and live on with their normal teenage life...until they finally get the courage to admit their feelings to one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so basically I'm just rewriting my story MOVING BACK, because I don't know, actually I do, I kinda got bored of it and I think I kinda rushed it a bit. So I just felt like rewriting it. It still has the same story line, but I've changed it a bit.**

MOVING BACK

STELLA'S POV

"_STELLA! SKY! The boys are here to say bye!" My mum shouted._

"_Tell them to come upstairs!" I called, soon I heard people running up the stairs, really loudly, My best friends. They entered my room._

"_Hi," they said._

"_Aren't you supposed to be saying bye?" I joked._

"Stella_, this is no time for joking, we're losing our little sister!" Riven, the one with the magenta hair said sadly._

"_Aw Riven! You are not losing me, I'm just going to another state, and anyways you can come visit, and I promise we'll keep in touch!" I tried, if I couldn't make myself believe it, how could I make them?_

"_Won't be the same will it?" Nabu, the dark brunette sighed._

"_Hey, we're only going to be gone a few years, don't worry about it, I'll be home before you know it!" Gosh I can't stop lying can I? who knows how long I'll be gone for,_

_Just then, my other best friends ran in, The Winx._

"_STELLA!" they yelled._

_I laughed, as they jumped on me, then the boys did too, so we were a huge heap on the floor._

"_Omigod you guys, get off!" I laughed, as they scrambled to their feet. Riven and Tecna helped me to my feet, then my twin brother, Sky walked in, _

"_SKY!" They yelled, they tackled him to the floor._

"_Woah!" he yelped as he fell to the floor, I laughed again._

_Funny how even on the days I should be feeling my worst, my friends always seem to lighten up my mood._

"_Stop it you guys, I'm supposed to be sad to go, your making me laugh so much, I'll be glad I'm leaving," I joked around._

"_Shut up, you'll miss us and you know it," Brandon, the brunette, smiled._

"_I can't believe you 2 are going, and God knows when you'll be back," Layla sighed._

_We talked and laughed for a while until we had to go,_

_It was time, time for us to say goodbye._

_I think that was the day all 12 of us cried so much._

_What we were like 8 years okay, we had been BEST FRIENDS for 8 years, it's all changing now._

_Okay, we will ALWAYS be best friends, but just, not going to see each other that much, well I and Sky won't, the others will see each other plenty._

END OF FLASHBACK

That was 10 God damn years ago.

But finally, I'm gonna see those nutcases again, oh how I missed them.

We were moving back today, back to San Francisco, it was so exciting.

I walked out the door with the remaining of the boxes, I placed them on the floor and stepped back, I turned to look at my house and sighed. Sky came and stood next to me, he was just a few inches taller than me, seeing as he was 5 minutes older than me.

I looked at him and smiled as he put his arm on my shoulder.

"Do you think they'll recognize us?" Sky asked as he looked at the house.

"I hope so, we have changed a bit, haven't we?" I said looking at my dark blue denim shorts, showing of my long tanned legs, grey t-shirt and black and white flannel shirt and black converses, my long blonde hair left loose,

I have lost all my baby fat, and now I was a petite blonde, with a flat stomach, a thigh gap and cheekbones, and I had boobs, so score for me!

My brother changed to, in a positive way, he wore black jeans and a grey hoodie, he also wore black converses, what can I say, us Roberts love our converses.

His baby fat had disappeared too, it was replaced by a killer 6 pack, muscles and a perfect jawline. And he had grown his blonde hair to a good length.

He nodded in agreement.

"Yup," he sighed, then started laughing.

"Aw you were such a cute baby," He said trying to pull my cheeks, he failed, I didn't have chubby cheeks,

"Ahaha, you weren't so bad yourself," I laughed as I tapped the tip of his nose.

We started laughing, then my dad told us to get in the car.

"This is it, no more L.A love, or L.A boys, huh?" I sighed.

"Hey, we can always come back for a road trip," Sky said elbowing me slightly.

I laughed, that was our plan, the first day we heard we'd be moving back Sky and I said we'd come back for a road trip soon.

"Of course, that is if we can," I said looking at my mum and dad.

"Yeah, sure, we'll see but," My mum said closing the car door.

"Meet you there!" Sky yelled to our dad,

Me and Sky got into our Range Rover sport, goodbye L.A, I said as we drove out of the driveway.

6 hours later

NO POV

"Hey guys, I have news for you, you guys remember the Roberts right?" Harry said.

"Yeah, how could we forget?" Musa said to her dad.

All 10 of their friends were at Musa's and Helia's house.

"Well, they are moving back today, and they should be here in a while," Maria smiled.

"WHAT!" They yelled, all 10 of them ran outside and stood by the driveway.

"I can't believe they are finally moving back," Musa screamed, she missed her best friend.

"I'll say, it's been too long!" Helia agreed, he missed his best friend.

After 5 minutes a car pulled up outside the Roberts's driveway.

The gang of 10 stayed outside Musa's driveway, watching as it parked.

Soon the doors opened, and out walked Samuel and Sophia Roberts.

"Omigod Sophia!" 5 females voices yelled. It was the mothers of the group.

"Omigod! I've missed you all so much," Sophia laughed.

Samuel went to high 5 his friends, the fathers of the group

"They've grown so much, all pretty and handsome," Sophia smiled.

All 10 friends smiled and said hello to them.

"So, where's Stella and Sky?" Brittany asked.

"Oh they'll be here soon, we thought we'd let them have their freedom, so we let them drive here," Samuel explained, just as he finished, a white range rover sport rolled up the driveway,

"I can't believe you wanted to stop for ice-cream, Stella!" A male voice said.

"Hey, I just asked if we could, you could have easily said no, but you didn't," A female voice was heard.

"Well sorry if the sound of ice-cream tempted me and caused me to stop the car," said the male voice.

"You are such a weirdo Sky," The female's voice laughed.

Just then the passenger seat door opened and a pair of long, tanned legs came out, followed by the rest of the body, soon the head was seen when the door closed.

"No seriously, you tempted me Stella, you can't blame me, in fact this is all your fault," Sky, the male's voice, said.

He climbed out the drivers seat and closed the door behind him.

The 2 teenagers walked to the front of the car, Stella, stood there with her hands crossed, and Sky did the same.

"My fault, how the hell is it my fault, I'm not the one driving the car," Stella argued, she had her shades on,

Sky had his on too,

"Whatever Stella, let's just see if mum and dad need our help, oh!" Sky stopped,

"What, oh!" Stella stopped,

22 pairs of eyes were on them. (**Yes, I counted**)

"Oh hey!" Stella and Sky said at the same time, then looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Is that Stella and Sky?" Laura asked looking at them with wide eyes.

"Yes that's them, I mean us," Sky said.

Stella smiled.

"Hey Aunt Laura, what's up?" Stella asked.

"My haven't you grown, you've turned into a gorgeous little girl," Laura said hugging Stella.

"But of course," Stella said cracking everyone up,

"Ahh, I see you haven't lost your humour," Benjamin smiled, "Sky! So tell me whose the lucky girl?"

Sky laughed, "I'm afraid _I _haven't been so lucky,"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll find someone, won't we pal," Thomas laughed.

Sky just laughed.

"What about you Stella? Any luck?" Brittany asked.

"Well, when you have a brother as protective as Sky…there is no luck," Stella laughed.

"I think we can all relate to that," Bloom said crossing her arms and eyeing her brother, Timmy.

All the other members of The Winx did the same.

"Oh shut up," Timmy said shoving his sister playfully.

"So, it's like 12 what's for Lunch?" Stella asked.

"Stella, you just ate an ice cream, and a big one too!" Sky cried.

"Ice cream is NOT Lunch, and plus, you ate half of it," Stella argued.

"Because mine fell," Sky argued back,

"Ya, into your lying mouth!" Stella cried.

"Hey how about we let the kids go out for the day, it'll leave us with some time to catch up on things," Roger said.

"This, is why I like your dad," Musa said to Riven making him laugh.

"Oh, hey, we could head down to McDonalds," Tecna said.

"I like you Tecna!" Stella said smiling,

All 12 teenagers laughed and walked down the road.

"So how was L.A?" Musa asked jumping onto Sky's back.  
"Well, quiet, seeing as you weren't there," Sky joked.

"Stella, your brothers rude," Musa laughed.

"You'll get used to it!" Stella laughed as Sky glared at her.

After 10 minutes.

"Okay, we've been walking for 10 minutes, where the hell is McDonalds?" Stella groaned.

"We have to walk a bit longer, they shifted to the mall, so that's where we're going," Nabu explained.

"McDonald's are idiots!" Stella growled, "Well, why didn't you say before, my feet are hurting!" Stella said.

Brandon laughed and picked her up and put her on her shoulders.

Stella was shocked, not because he picked her up, but because he managed to pick her up.

"How did you do that?" She asked from his shoulders.

"You've become lighter," Brandon shrugged.

"Are you sure? She's been eating a lot!" Sky said.

"That's because I have you as a brother!" Stella said.

"No but seriously, you look so hot now," Musa smiled,

"I think we can all agree to that," Brandon laughed.

"Well, I think 10 years has done everyone good then," Sky laughed.

"We can all agree on that," Bloom laughed.

"FINALLY! WE'RE HERE!" Stella jumped of Brandon doing a flip in the air and landing in front of him.

Everyone stopped.

Sky stopped cause Musa shouted "Stop you duh!" to him.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Flora asked.

"Well, I was a cheerleader so I guess, I had to learn one way or another," Stella explained.

"You were a cheerleader? Cool, now we'll all start school as cheerleaders," Layla said.

"Really? Don't I need to tryout Or something?" Stella asked.

"Not when the cheerleading captain is standing in front of you," Timmy said.

"Woah, sup Bloomy, how's the whole captain thing going for ya?" Stella said nudging her shoulder.

"It's gonna be good now that we have a new member," Bloom laughed.

"Can we go now, I'm hungry," Sky whined.

So they continued walking, turns out Sky was in the football team at his previous school, so of course, he was in this one too,

The group finished their burgers and chips and walked around the mall for sometime.

"Let's go back home now, we have school tomorrow," Helia said.

So they went back home, said goodbye and went to sleep.

…

…

THE NEXT DAY

STELLA'S POV

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Wake up sleepy head! You'll be late for school," Sky yelled,

I threw myself out of bed and into the bathroom, I got ready,

I wore a white t-shirt that I half tucked into light blue denim shorts that had a thick brown belt.

I wore a blue jacket and I stuffed my things into a brown sling bag, I wore brown gladiators, I couldn't decide what to do with my hair so I just left it open.

I ran downstairs grabbed a bottle of water and walked out with my brother who was waiting for me by the door.

We walked to school, he was wearing a black button down shirt, blue jeans and white converse with a white snapback, with the Initials SR on it, you know because Stella Roberts is so cool. Wink, Wink!

We entered the school building laughing and joking.

Our friends were waiting for us by our lockers.

Everyone stared at us as we all walked down the corridor in a line, laughing.

The group was finally reunited and complete.

I heard people whispering mine and Sky's name and they would smile at us and wave when we walked down the corridor.

This happened for half a semester. Me and Sky fitted right in.

I joined the cheer squad and Sky joined the football team.

It was spring break and the school was starting the holidays with a football match.

It was between us and Brookside high.

It was already half time and the girls and I were in the changing rooms.

Our uniforms were really cute, it was a red and white crop top, and red and white skirt that showed of our legs, with yellow fluffy things that we have to dance with (I honestly don't know anything about this stuff).

We ran out onto the field as the players got ready.

The coach blew his whistle and the game had started.

It was a huge rush, football games had never been so exciting before.

Musa, Flora and Tecna did a variety of cartwheels and Bloom, Layla and I did some flips in the air and stuff like that. (I seriously know nothing about this)

I watched as Brandon made a touchdown.

Wow, I don't remember him being this hot,

Wait what?

Did I just say Brandon was hot?

Uhh, Stella, he's Iike your best friend, don't ruin that, why me? Why did I have to get the feelings for Brandon flipping Shields, no. just. No! I can't allow this.

This is bad, this is really bad.

But why me though?

I did not sign up for this,

Fuck.

The game lasted another 10 minutes until Sky made the final touchdown.

The crowd went wild!

WE WON!

We went back into the changing room to change back into our normal clothes, we said we'd meet each other by the car park.

When we did, we were making plans,

"I say we go down to the beach and chill out there," Tecna said.

"I say that's a great idea," Timmy smiled.

We all agreed to meet up at the beach as we went home to get ready.

…

I quickly changed into a white bikini and white shorts and a plain black t-shirt, I put on my glasses and left my hair out, I wore blue flip flops.

I ran downstairs and entered my car which I got recently, it was a white convertible, and waited for my brother.

He came down moments later, he wore a white shirt and a black swimming costume.

We drove to the beach listening to the song four five seconds.

When we reached, the others were already there,

"It's a bit crowded today, we won't find a spot anywhere," I said.

"Have you seriously forgotten our spot?" Timmy asked.

"Umm, yeah?" I said.

"Come on, maybe you'll remember it when you see it," Riven smiled.

I followed them down the beach until we came to a small cave,

"You want me to go in there?" I asked worried.

"Yup, come on sis," Sky said.

"But, it's dark, it's a cave, how the hell am I supposed to enjoy the sun and sand, in a dark and gloomy cave?" I asked.

"Come on you'll see," Musa called, she had already started walking.

I gulped and walked in, we walked a little until we came to a dead end,

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Just then Sky pulled my arm, making me turn towards the right.

"Holy mother of God!" I stared in amazement.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"We didn't, you did," Tecna laughed.

"You must be mistaken, I don't remember, oh wait, now I do," I said.

"_One, two, three…" Bloom counted._

"_Where to hide, where to hide?" I said to myself._

_Bingo! I ran towards a dark cave at the end of the beach and ran inside, it was a big cave so it was easy for me to walk around, but then I got lost, I started walking round the cave until I came to a dead end, I was about to turn back when something caught my eye, it was the sunlight, I turned to face it, and there in front of me was the very one beach cave, as we named it, it wasn't exactly in the cave, the cave basically took you to the other side of the beach, the side not many people knew of, and if they did, they wouldn't go because the only way to get there was threw the cave, most people didn't like the idea of going through the cave…_

We walked out the cave, and put our things on the picnic bench.

Bloom and Timmy had brought the foods, but the sandwiches had to be made…

"I could sure use some water to um cool down after the big football match, could you girls be a dear and make us some sandwiches?" Nabu asked.

"We ain't your slaves," Layla said.

"I'll do your homework for a week and I'll give you $5," Sky said to me,

"DEAL!" I yelled.

The 6 boys ran into the water.

"You do know the sandwiches are already made right?" Bloom asked.

"Of course, but Sky doesn't," I smiled cheekily. The other girls laughed.

"So Stella, what's new?" Layla asked.

"The fact that your brother is hot," I said Spreading out my beach towel on the sand,

"Wait what?" Layla screamed.

"I know, I'm wondering why too," I said.

"Not cool, yo" Layla said.

"Excuse me, says the girl who likes Nabu,"

"What!" Flora asked quietly.

"Oh please, everyone knows you got the hots for Helia," Layla said.

"Everyone but me!" Musa yelled,

The 6 boys turned to look at us.

"Musa, shut up, it's not like you don't like Riven," Bloom laughed.

"Excuse me, WHAT?!" Tecna yelled.

"Tecna, come one, we all know you like Timmy," Flora giggled.

"WE DO!" Bloom yelled.

"Bloom shut up, don't want to get SKY'S attention do we, we don't need a blushaholic," Tecna said.

"Ew! GROSS!" I screamed,

The boys looked at us again.

We looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Well, let's just hope they don't find out!" Bloom said quickly.

…

"So I think you like my sister, Brandon, is that true," Sky asked.

"Yup," Brandon sighed.

"But don't act like you don't Bloom," Brandon said.

"Um, excuse me what?" Timmy asked walking to Sky.

"Timmy, admit it you like Tecna," Sky said.

"Isn't it obvious," Riven said joining the group.

"What is?" Helia asked.

"That Riven likes Musa," Timmy said.

"Whaa?" Helia asked.

"Come on don't act like you don't like Flora," Riven said.

"WHAAT!" Nabu yelled quietly.

"Nabu, we all pretty much know you like Layla,'' Helia laughed.

"You do?" Brandon asked, by now they were walking up the beach towards the girls.

GIRL'S POV

The girls had thought of sun bathing so they took off their clothes and sat in their bikinis for a while, talking.

"Oh the guys are coming back!" Tecna said getting up, and pulling Flora up with her.

The girls began setting the picnic table with cups and plates, and placed the plate of sandwiches on the table.

The girls had their backs turned to them, while they set up the table, Musa and Bloom were talking but they weren't looking at them.

This means the boys could only see the back of the girl's faces, and the girls simply can't see the boys.

"You awe me 5 bucks, and you're doing my homework for a week as soon as school starts," Stella said to Sky,

The girls turned around to see the boys standing behind them, and they immediately looked away.

Why? Because for some strange reason, the guys they liked was standing in front of them, and not their brothers,

This would be okay, except for the fact that they were shirtless and had abs, and muscles and all that things.

As for the boys, they did pretty much the same thing, because the girls were in bikini's and their long legs, and flat stomachs were showing.

"Umm, yeah, I'll pay you when we get back home," Sky blushed.

"Okay, good, let's, umm, eat?" Stella blushed.

They all sat down at the table and attacked the sandwiches.

"But didn't mum already, OW!" Timmy yelped.

Bloom glared at him.

He rubbed his sore ankle and scowled at his sister.

"So what were you girls talking about that made you go Ew Gross!?" Brandon asked looking at Stella

The girls looked at each other,

"Oh nothing, we were debating if we should put tomatoes in the sandwiches or not," Stella said quickly.

"But there aren't any," Brandon said examining his sandwich.

"Yes, Stella is a great debater," Layla said.

"Oh," The boys sighed,

"What about you? You and all you Whaaa's?" Flora asked looking at Helia.

The boys shared a look.

"Oh um, because, Sky was telling us all about L.A, and his plans of going for a road trip," Helia thought of quickly.

"Oh," The girls sighed.

"Okay, we should head back home now," Stella said getting up.

"No, no, no, NO! You girls haven't even gone in the water yet," Nabu said.

"Yup, and that's exactly where you're going," Brandon smiled.

And at the same time all 6 boys picked up the restricted crushes and hanged them over their shoulders,

"We were NOT planning on going in the water!" Layla screamed.

"Exactly, put me down Brandon flipping Shields," Stella screamed.

One by one the girls all screamed and shouted for the boys to put them down, but being as stubborn as they were, they didn't listen and continued walking towards the cold sea.

When they were halfway in, Sky said, "Okay guys, we should listen to our sisters and take them back," He winked at the boys and they got it,

"Yes, Sky is right, let's take them back," Riven smirked.

"Okay, let's go," Brandon smirked.

They turned around, facing the sand and started walking,

But they had only walked a few steps when they swung the girls over their shoulders making them do a flip in the air and landing straight in the water.

The girls sunk to the bottom, on purpose of course.

They were all really good swimmers and could last underwater for quite some time.

1 minute, The boys were laughing their heads of.

4 minutes, They were looking around to see where they had gone.

Suddenly something had jumped on their back making them fall to the ocean floor.

When they all came up. They burst out laughing.

"That was so mean of you to do!" Flora laughed.

"Well, what you did was meaner, first you had us worried and then you scared the living daylights out of us!" Helia laughed.

They all started laughing again.

After 10 minutes of chasing in the water, they packed up and went home.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages," Stella laughed walking to the car.

"Are you calling me boring?" Sky teased.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Stella joked.

"Shut up you two!" Bloom laughed.

"So now what do we do?" Layla asked.

"What CAN we do?" Nabu asked.

"I say we go home, and then chill at home, or something," Tecna said.

"I say I agree," Timmy smiled.

"I say, you say things too much," Musa laughed.  
"I say your right!" Riven laughed.

"Yes, let's just go home and freshen up, and then we can plan something later if we all feel like it," Flora smiled.

"Right, okay let's do that!" Helia said.

They said goodbye and drove to their homes.

STELLA'S POV

Stupid Brandon, now I have to wash my hair.

I went into the shower and shampooed my hair and all that stuff.

When I was done, I walked out and pulled on a pair of black mini shorts and a white shirt that I tied at the bottom, I just popped on a pair of black converses and just tied my hair into a high ponytail and left my bangs out.

I walked downstairs.

I headed for the kitchen to make myself a bowl of popcorn, I settled down in front of the TV and surfed threw the channels, I settled for SpongeBob, cause that's my thing bitches.

I crossed my feet on the sofa and put the bowl in my lap (**This has to be the most explained chapter I've written**)

I was so busy watching TV that I didn't notice the boys come and stand behind me…

"STELLA!" They yelled. I screamed and jumped up, the popcorn flying everywhere.

They just stood there laughing like maniacs.

Idiots, all 6 of them.

I scowled at them, "Great, there goes all my peace and quiet," I muttered.

I went into the broom cupboard and started sweeping up all the popcorn I collected it all, and then just as the boys thought I was going to throw it away…I threw it all on them!

I burst out laughing as they stood there in shock, I grabbed my phone and my keys and got out the door.

"Iʄ I was ʏօʊ i'd clean that up, mum and dad will be very annoyed if you don't!" I ʟaʊɢɦɛɖ

"Bʊt ʏօʊ'ʀɛ ռօt ʊs, aʀɛ ʏօʊ?" Rɨʋɛռ sʍɨʀҡɛɖ.

"Thankfully I'm not!" I laughed closing the door behind me, I could hear them burst out laughing.

I laughed to myself as I made my way towards Bloom's house.

When I reached, Bloom told me she was just going over to the salon and asked me if I'd like to join her.

I didn't really need to do anything at the salon, so I just went to Tecna's.

But she was playing video games with some of the other girls from school, when I walked in, I just laughed at them yelling at each other and went over to Layla's.

She was going to the Gym, there is no way in hell I was going there, so I went to Flora's.

She wasn't doing anything that afternoon so we decided to call Musa and see if she was doing anything, she wasn't.

So we just chilled at Flora's.

But after sometime we got so bored, so we decided to go for a walk, it was very windy outside so we borrowed jackets from Flora, I got a black jacket,

Musa was wearing black mini shorts and a white t-shirt that said "To bad bitching doesn't burn calories," and black high tops, she borrowed a black sweater, she had her hair in a high ponytail

Flora wore a black t-shirt that said "That's bullshit darling," blue skinnies and grey converses, she wore a red letterman jacket, with dark blue sleeves and the letter "F" in black. She had her hair in a ponytail too.

We were just about to leave when Tecna called, her friends had left and she was bored.

We told her we'll pass by her house and that we were just going for a walk.

When we reached she ran outside as we walked up the hill and joined us, we laughed and just walked around.

Tecna had a grey t-shirt saying "Eat a lot, Sleep a lot," and ripped denim jeans, she had a grey hoodie on top, with white converse and her hair left how it is.

We walked down the streets as the wind blew hard,

We bumped into Bloom and Layla who were sitting in Starbucks, luckily they were all prepared for the day, so we just continued walking.

Bloom was wearing a white t-shirt that said "Normal people bore me," and grey jeggings with brown ankle boots and a black jacket, her hair in a ponytail.

Layla was wearing a grey t-shirt that said "People disappoint, pizza is eternal," and white mini shorts, white high tops and her hair in a ponytail.

We walked down the streets as everyone watched them, and whistled.

We just laughed and continued walking, after about an hour they headed back to my house, when I opened the door we all crowded in to see the boys spread out all over the sitting room, the TV was left on, but they were all fast asleep

We tiptoed towards them and leaned into their ears, "AAAAHHHH!"

Then we quickly stood up and looked as they fell of the sofa in fright.

We, the girls and I, burst out laughing, then we made ourselves comfortable on the floor as the boys looked at us confused.

"Aw, did we disturb you?" Tecna laughed.

"We weren't sleeping, we were just resting our eyes," Timmy scoffed.

"Riiight," We chorused.

The boys glared at us which made us laugh even more.

"Are you done?" Riven asked.

"Nope!" Musa laughed.

When we couldn't laugh anymore, otherwise our stomachs would never stop hurting, we decided on what we'd be doing,

"We could go bowling," Nabu said.

"We did that last week," Layla said.

"We could go out for dinner," Helia asked.

"That. Is a great idea, my friend," I pointed out.

Everyone laughed.

"You love your food don't you?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe that's why all your t-shirts are to do with food?" Sky asked.

"Except that one," Riven said pointing at my shirt.

"Nah, this is Musa's," I said.

"I KNEW IT!" Musa yelled.

"Oops," I muttered.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

10 WEEK LATER

"School!" Stella groaned, "What a horrible thing,"

"I feel you sis," Sky sighed.

"Why do we even need it?" Musa asked.

"Because how else do you learn things?" Brandon asked

"Yeah like Music," Riven asked.  
"We have YouTube for that," Musa said.

"What about sports?" Helia asked.

"We have WII," Flora said.

"Spanish?" Nabu asked,

"We have Dora!" Layla smiled.

"English?" Sky asked.

"Everything's shortened now, like Brb, Lol, IDK" Bloom pointed out.

"Geography?" Timmy asked,

"I can buy a globe," Tecna laughed.

"Math?" The boys quizzed.

"CALCULATOR!" The girls laughed.

"And what about History?" Brandon asked.

"They're all dead anyways," Stella smirked.

"You guys sure have something to say about everything don't you?" Timmy said.

"Yup, that's our thing," Tecna laughed.

"You girls would make great Lawyers," Sky joked.

"But of course," Bloom laughed.

But they still went to school.

4 months later, during summer.

"I. NEED. A. HOLIDAY!" Stella yelled, falling onto the sofa in Layla's and Brandon's house.

"Stella, we just closed school 5 minutes ago, who doesn't need a holiday!" Sky asked sitting on the same sofa as his sister.

"So why don't we?" Tecna asked.

"So, L.A?" Stella asked.

They left the next day in the morning and had reached at 2:00p.m

"So what should we do first?" Bloom asked excitedly.

"Decide the rooms?" Sky asked.

So they did.

They were 2 rooms, with 6 beds.

"Okay, I and the girls will go in that one," Flora said pointing to one of the rooms.

"Right, I'll go with the guys in that one," Helia said pointing to the one across the hall.

Everyone nodded, and entered their rooms.

The girls

They collapsed on their beds after being stuck in a car for ages.

And soon they drifted off to sleep…

2 hours later…

WITH THE BOYS

"So what should we do tonight?" Sky asked as he fell off his bed.

"Let's check out the amusement park, we should go tell the girls," Brandon said.

They walked to the girls room, the door was left open, the boys shook their heads at their sisters idioticness.

But when they got in they burst out laughing.

The girls were asleep, but that was not the funny part, it was the way they were sleeping.

Tecna was practically falling off, she was falling sideways,

Stella and Musa were on the floor.

Flora was sleeping where her legs should be.

Bloom was so close to the wall that if she turned a bit she'd hit her head on it.

Layla was hanging on the bed, her head was on the floor and her feet were on the bed.

When the boys laughed really hard it woke the girls up, making Tecna fall off the bed onto poor Stella and Layla on Musa,

Bloom and Flora woke up, Flora confused and Bloom actually hit her head on the wall.

The boys laughed even more that they were tearing.

"Oh shut up!" Flora said throwing a pillow at them.

"Get ready, we're going to the amusement park," Helia laughed.

"We'll meet you at the park, alright?" Timmy asked.

"Right," Tecna mumbled.

Then the boys left the girl's room to go get ready themselves.

They changed into 3 quarter shorts, and a button down shirt. Then they headed to the theme park, they didn't wait long until…

The Winx came walking in joking around,

Stella was wearing white laced shorts, a white crop top with a palm tree printed on in black, white converses and her left out. With sunglasses.

Bloom wore a white crop top, pink shorts and brown sandals and her hair left out. With sunglasses

Flora wore a white crop top that said "I'm a big deal," in black, floral print shorts and white Tommies, her hair left loose. With sunglasses

Musa had a dark blue shirt, she tucked into ripped denim jeans and black converses. Her her left loose. With sunglasses

Layla wore a black crop top with a big peace sign printed on in white, black shorts and white sandals, her hair left loose. With sunglasses

Tecna a light blue denim short sleeved shirt, she tied it at the bottom and white shorts with a brown belt around her waist, brown sandals and her hair left loose. With sunglsses

Their hair blowing in the wind as they walked over to the boys.

The group had a blast at the park, the boys cracking up the girls as everyone looked at them as they walked in a line.

Some even took pictures of them, making them laugh even more than they were already.

Stella and Musa were the goofiest.

Taking pictures with every single mascot character that was there.

Making the others laugh.

They would make silly faces when people took pictures of them, and they would photo bomb random people's pictures.

Whenever they saw something interesting one of them would say something like, "Hey, check that out," Then the other would turn to see what, then they'd look at each other, smile, then run ahead of the group, leaving the others laughing.

They would joke around with every staff member they saw, cracking them up.

But when 2 boys asked if they could take a picture with the 2 crazy girls, they said yes.

But Riven and Brandon tensed up, the other members of the Winx noticed this and looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't worry guys," Tecna said nudging her brother.

"Yeah, it's you they like," Layla smiled at her brother.

"They're just being their crazy self, as you can see, they're very photogenic," Flora laughed as the 2 girls flashed a smile with the 2 boys.

"What makes you think we care," Riven asked.

"Oh, you don't? so we should tell them to move on?" Bloom asked.

"NO!" Brandon and Riven yelled.

The others burst out laughing.

They all watched as the 2 boys bought their crazy friends ice- cream.

Then the 2 girls headed back to the group,

But then Stella burst out laughing when Musa's ice-cream fell.

"Damn you!" Musa laughed, chasing Stella with and empty cone, but then Stella's ice-cream fell too, everyone, even some of the strangers started laughing.

"I think we've drawn ourselves too much attention," Musa laughed as they reached the group.

"Yeah, you still owe me a new ice-cream," Stella said.

"You owe me one too!" Musa pointed out.

"How about we all go and get some ice-cream?" Sky asked.

"YES!" The 2 girls were off again, running to the ice-cream booth.

The others laughed,

After they got their ice-creams they went back to the hotel.

The groups separated after that and went into their rooms.

AFTER 5 MINUTES

The girls were in their night clothes.

"Yo Stella, I dare you to prank call the boys with the hotel phone," Musa smirked.

"Cause if you don't we'll tell Brandon you like him," Layla smirked.

"Pass me the phone!" Stella screamed.

THE BOYS

"YO! GET THE PHONE!" Timmy yelled.

"Put it on loud speaker," Sky said to Brandon who picked up the phone, all the boys gathered around the phone to hear who it was.

"_Hello?" Brandon asked,_

"_Hi, is Mr Walls there?"_

"_There is no Mr Walls here sorry,"_

"_Can I speak to Mrs Walls then please?"_

"_Mrs Walls does not live here"_

"_Can I speak to Harry Walls then?"_

"_There is no one here by that name either, sorry,"_

"_Are there any Walls there?"_

"_No there are no Walls here, sorry,"_

"_Then may I ask what is holding up your house?"_

_*Silence_

_Then there was a huge wave of laughter from both ends of the phone._

"_May I ask who I'm speaking to?"_

"_Oh sorry about that, my name is umm, Grace? And I'm doing a short survey,"_

"_Okay?"_

"_So first question, what is the colour of your fridge?"_

"_Um, Grey?"_

"_Is your room covered with stickers of Ponies and rainbows?"_

"_God no!"_

"_Okay, would you like to buy a penguin called Pablo?"_

"_Uh, no thanks,"_

"_Finally, will you, um Marry me?"_

…

…

…

_Then the person hung up._

Brandon put the phone down.

"Uh, that was strange," Sky said.

WINX POV

"Omigod that was great!" Bloom laughed.

"You're killing me Stell!" Layla laughed.

The girls burst out laughing, they were rolling on the floor, tears coming out their eyes.

"Did you hear how confused the boys sounded," Musa laughed,

"AHAH!" The boys yelled bursting through the door.

"Were you easdropping on u?" Tecna asked.

"Um, yeah?" The boys said looking a bit embarrassed.

"But you're the one who prank called us!" Timmy whined.

"What? We did nothing of that sort," Flora said innocently.

"Yes, you did, and I have to admit, that was pretty funny," Helia laughed.

They all started laughing.

"Okay, I think I've laughed too much today," Nabu sighed.

"We can thank Stella and Musa for that," Layla smiled.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Stella laughed.

…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After the guys had gone back to their room, the Winx sat down, in boredom.

"I'm bored!" Bloom whined.

"Shut up! I am too!" Layla yelled.

"Oh, I know, there's this app I have, and so basically, you insert your names, and then a wheel will spin to decide whose turn it is, and if it lands on your name, another wheel will spin to determine what it's going to be for you, either truth or dare, and then the rest decide on your thing and you have no choice but to do it," Tecna explained.

"Soo, truth or dare?" Musa asked.

"N, no, it's completely different," Tecna replied.

"In what way?" Musa argued.

Tecna sighed, "Okay Musa, it's Truth or Dare, now will you shut up so we can play?"

Musa nodded.

The Wheel spun and it landed on Layla, it was a dare,

The girls, minus Layla, huddled together to decide her dare,

"Okay your dare is to go out in the hallway and scream I've lost my voice, can you help me find it?" Flora smiled evilly,

Layla groaned, she walked out and, "I'VE LOST MY VOICE, CAN YOU HELP ME FIND IT?!"

Then she walked back in and closed the door

The Specialists

"Was that Layla?" Nabu asked his friends,

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

The Winx

Next was Bloom, and she was asked

"On a scale of 1-10 how much do you like my brother?" Stella asked.

"Umm, 11?" Bloom asked quietly.

Stella's eyes opened wide, and her jaw fell to the ground, Musa thought she would have to call a crane to put it back up.

Next was Flora, and it was a dare.

"Okay, your dare is to, stand on your head and sing any song of your choice," Tecna smiled,

"Okay, this is Flora Saunders and she has gotten dared by The Winx!" Tecna said as she recorded it.

Flora stood on her head, "I honestly don't know what song to sing," Flora said.

"Sing your favorite," Layla suggested.

"Oh yeah,"

"we're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky, little Einstein's, climb aboard, get ready to explore, there's so much to find, Little Einstein's, we're going on a mission, start the countdown, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Flora sang, as the Winx giggled.

"Okay, off the list I go," Flora said standing up properly.

Next was Tecna,

She had to do the lemon challenge.

"Right, here I go…" Tecna muttered.

She took a huge sip of the lemon.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" She cried, scrunching up her face at the sourness.

The rest of the girls burst into laughter.

Last was Musa, she did the not my arms challenge, with Bloom and Flora.

She put her arms in her t-shirt and sat in front of the kitchen table, where there was all kinds of different foods spread out, Bloom and Flora took there position behind her.

"Okay, I've been dared to do the not my arms challenge, with Bloom and Flora being my arms," Musa said rolling her eyes, she spoke into the camera that was in Tecna's hand.

"Okay, I'm thirsty, let me just have a sip of water," Musa said, Bloom and Flora grabbed at something,

"Ya, umm, okay, screw water let's drink ketchup instead," Musa said sarcastically, Bloom snorted and put the ketchup back down on the table, she reached for the glass but poured it on Musa's head instead,

"Yeah, I magically grew a mouth on my head, so much easier," Musa sighed rolling her eyes.

"Now, I'm really hungry, so I'll just eat a cereal bar," Musa said.

Flora and Bloom tried opening the cereal bar, but it flew out the packet and onto the floor,

"Yeah, okay, never mind," Musa laughed, Layla, Stella and Tecna burst out laughing.

"Okay so now, I'm gonna umm, have so M&amp;Ms, oh okay let's um have whipped cream instead, tastes exactly the same," Musa said sarcastically.

Flora held the whipped cream can and Bloom pulled the lid of, making Flora squirt some cream on the floor, the 3 girls turned their heads to it.

"Oops," Musa said.

"So now I'll just spray it in my mouth," Musa said, looking up and opening her mouth.

Flora held the can in her hand and sprayed it all over Musa's face.

Bloom rubbed it all over.

"Yeah, there's this new look I'm trying, it called "Why eat the food when you can wear it?" Musa said sarcastically

Stella, Layla and Tecna laughed so much, even Bloom and Flora started laughing, Musa just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay no, I'm done, think I'll go cut my hands off, bye!" Musa yelled as both For a and Bloom slapped her face.

"Okay yeah slapping your own face is so cool," Musa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I thought that was Flora's hand!" Bloom giggled.

"Yeah, me too!" Flora laughed.

When they were done, they went to sleep, it was around 2 p.m. when they woke up the next day, and they decided to go to the Spa, the boys went to the gym.

They said they'd meet up at dinner,

THE WINX 

After the spa, the girls didn't know what to do, they were just chilling in the hotel lobby.

"Stella, you've lived here for like 10 god damn years, you should know what to do!" Layla groaned.

Stella thought about it, "You know what? Your right! There isn't much to do, let's just go for a walk,"

So the girls went up and changed.

They walked out of the hotel, and they past the gym which was just down the road.

"We should tell the boys where we're going," Flora said, so the girls turned around and walked to the gym, they stood outside waving like idiots, trying to get the boys attention through the window, when they couldn't, they gave up and just walked in.

There were so many other guys in the gym, and those that were running on the treadmills fell off when the girls walked past them, seeing as the girls were showing so much skin wearing those shorts and t-shirts.

The girls just stared at them and continued walking, the specialists noticed this and tensed up.

"What you doing here?" Sky asked scowling as a group of boys looked at Bloom and winked, but then he saw Bloom roll her eyes so he loosened up.

"We just came to say we were going for a walk," Stella said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Can we get out of here now?" Tecna whispered.

"Yeah, I don't like all this attention we're getting," Layla said frowning at a group of boys.

The girls were the center of attention at the moment, this was because the gym they were in was only for men, and only teenagers from the age of 16 to 20 were in there.

"Aw, you guys are getting uncomfortable here aren't you?" Nabu smirked.

"Uh, Yeah!" The girls chorused.

"Okay you can go, but not until you give us a hug," Brandon joked.

"Umm, we're good," The girls jumped, they backed out slowly, then spun around and headed for the door, but just then it decided to rain cats and dogs.

"Fuck," They muttered,

"The hell?" Musa asked.

"Hey guys, looks like their staying," One of the boys smirked

"We are, try not to get too excited," Musa snapped.

"That's my sister," Helia smiled

"Sister? So you don't have a boyfriend?" One of the boys asked.

"Uh, yeah?" The girls said getting a bit scared as the boys began to get closer.

The Specialists were furious, they were about to start hitting people when…

"Actually, we do have boyfriends," Musa said boldly.

The Specialists froze.

"Yeah, we're not saying we do…" Flora said.

"But we're not saying we don't," Layla finished.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," One of them challenged.

"Uh, we don't have to prove anything," Stella explained.

"Yeah, people already know how big of an idiot you can be, so we don't need to prove that," Bloom laughed.

The Specialists burst out laughing.

"How are we idiots?" They asked.

"Do you actually think we'd go out with you?" Tecna asked.

"It's a possibility," They shrugged.

"Yeah, a possibility that is highly impossible," Stella laughed.

"That doesn't make sense," A guy pointed out.

"Yeah, well life doesn't make sense," Musa snapped.

And with that the girls walked out the door, rain or no rain they were not gonna waist their afternoon with a bunch of morons.

"You know, I'm sorry to say, but I think I'm falling for your sister more each day," Timmy sighed.

The rest agreed.

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm starting to think we should ask them out already," Riven said.

"Riven's right, who knows, we could end up being too late," Brandon said, "Remember what happened with Stella and Musa last night?"

"Yes, well at least you know they like you, we don't," Nabu said.

"Think about it, they are girls, they could fall out of us if they think we don't like them back," Riven said.

2 WEEKS LATER  
The group were back home now, and were carrying on like normal,

NO POV  
The girls are taking Alison and Emily out for ice-cream in a while, Alison and Emily are their friend's little cousins, she's out for the day and they said they'd watch them for her.

The boys have just gone out somewhere, with some other friends, they were the bitchiest bitches in the whole bitching world, according to the Winx of course, the guys seemed to think they were okay.

This is why.

"_Hi guys, these are our friends, Mitzi, Darcy, Diaspro, Krytal, Tiana and Laura," Brandon said introducing the girls._

"_HI!" The Winx chorused smiling sweetly._

"_Hi," The other girls said coldly_

_The bitchy girls started to hang out more and more with the Specialists, and would act all bitchy and stuck up to the Winx when the boys weren't looking, and soon the Winx were fed up with them so they stopped hanging out with the boys when the other girls were there, and this kinda left the Winx thinking that the boys were going out with the other girls, and this made the Winx really sad, so they kept trying to avoid the guy they liked and tried to stop liking him, although it would never work. They respected the fact that the boys could date whoever they wanted to, and they shouldn't care who it is._

"Okay, we're here," Flora smiled as they approached the ice cream shop.

"Yay!" Emily and Alison screamed.

They all walked in and ordered their ice-cream, when they were about to leave, Emily and Alison crashed into someone,

"You Brat!" Mitzi screamed.

"Oh my Gosh, are you okay?" Diaspro asked.

"Look what you did you little bitch!" Darcy yelled.

"Watch where you're going you little scum bucket," Krystal shouted,

"W, we're sorry," The 2 girls whimpered.

Tiana and Laura threw their ice-cream on the 2 little girls.

"EMILY!" Bloom, Flora and Tecna screamed, running towards Emily who was in tears.

"ALISON!" Stella, Layla and Musa screamed, running towards Alison who was also in tears.

"What the hell? It was accident Mitzi!" Stella said angrily,

Flora and Layla were trying to get all the ice-cream of the girls, while Bloom and Musa and Tecna were trying to stop them crying.

"Shut up bitch!" Mitzi yelled.

"Hey! Mitzi! Accidents happen okay! You should know that, seeing as you are one!" Musa snapped.

"I cannot believe you said that!" Darcy shouted.

"Well believe it then, 'cause she did, and I agree!" Bloom snapped.

"Okay listen here bitch! None of this would have happened if these little bratz didn't bump into Mitzi okay?" Krystal screamed.

"These so called Bratz, are only 6, they can't see properly, their blind!" Flora spoke annoyed.

"So what the hell do you want us to do?" Tiana asked.

"Apologize for calling them names and throwing ice-cream on them! As Flora said, their only 6! They didn't any harm!" Tecna said outraged.

"We're not the ones who should be apologizing here, there the ones who bumped into Mitzi!" Laura yelled.

"BY FLIPPING ACCIDENT!" Layla shouted.

"What's going on here?"

The 12 girls plus the 2 little ones turned around in shock.

"These 2 bratz bumped into me on purpose and know they won't say sorry," Mitzi complained as the Specialists walked up to the group.

"Yes they did! And you heard it yourselves!" Stella shouted.

"In fact the whole damn ice-cream shop heard it, so how the flipping hell didn't you?" Musa asked angrily.

"Musa calm down," Helia said.

"She doesn't need to calm down Helia! I agree with her, how is it that everyone else heard them say sorry, but you didn't?" Flora argued.

"Because they were too busy shouting and yelling and throwing ice-cream at them that why!" Layla said furiously.

"Woah! Okay!" Timmy said.

"You know what, you can believe whatever you want to believe!" Tecna said angrily.

"But I only believe the truth!" Bloom snapped,

"I've heard enough of this crap," Bloom sighed angrily.

"Me too, let's go girls," Musa sighed.

"Hey wait…" Brandon started.

"You should stay here with your girlfriends, that's the right thing to do anyways," Stella said bursting with anger.

"Yes, maybe then you can talk some sense into them," Tecna snapped.

"Hey that's not very nice," Riven said.

"Yeah? Well, they weren't very nice either," Flora snapped.

"And who said they were our…" Helia was interrupted

"Just go already," Krystal muttered loudly.

"You girls aren't going anywhere," Sky said.

"Oh yeah? Watch us!" Bloom shouted looking hurt, the girls looked at the girls with anger in their eyes, and then the boys with hurt in their eyes and then they shook their heads and turned to walk away, with 2 whimpering girls.

The girls dropped the twin's home and explained what happened to Roxy, their friend, then made their way back to Stella's house.

The girls were all bursting with rage.

"I know my opinion doesn't count but I don't like their girlfriends," Tecna muttered.

"Yeah, well they might just be bitchy to us, although I find it really hard to believe that there is a good side to those girls," Musa sighed.

"I feel so, so bad!" Stella sighed.

"Poor Alison and Emily, they must be so traumatized," Flora said.

"They don't deserve such," Layla sighed.

"No one does," Bloom sighed.

They opened the door to Stella's house, but then froze.

The boys were already there, sitting in the living room.

The girls inwardly groaned,

"Let's get out of here," Stella muttered.

"You can't, you live here," Sky said.

"Well then I'm spending the night at Musa's," Stella snapped.

"Umm, I was going to spend the night at Bloom's, I don't want to be with Helia," Musa muttered,

"Uh, I was going to go to Layla's, I don't want to be with Timmy," Bloom muttered,

"I was going to go to Flora's, I'm not staying with Brandon," Layla muttered.

"You can't, I'm going to Tecna's, I do not want to be with Nabu," Flora muttered.

"Well, I was going to come to Stella's, I'm not staying with Riven," Tecna muttered.

The girls all groaned.

The boys looked hurt.

"Are we really that bad?" Helia asked sadly.

Musa looked taken back, in fact all the girls did.

"What? No, it's just that we don't want to see your, umm, girlfriends again, and if we stayed with you, we're bound to see them soon, seeing as your always together," Musa sighed.

"We just don't exactly like those girls," Bloom sighed.

"But Hey! We aren't saying you should dump them or anything," Flora said quickly.

"yeah, they could be, umm, nice girls to you, but we just haven't seen it yet," Layla added.

"And plus, we can't tell you who and who not to date, we respect the fact that it's your life," Tecna pointed out.

The girls looked uncomfortable,

The boys were quiet, but then they suddenly burst out laughing.

"We're being serious!" Stella cried.

"Y, you thought that, ahaha, they, they were our girlfriends?" Sky laughed.

"Um, yes!" The girls shouted,

This made the boys laugh so much, but once they realized the girls were not amused they stopped.

"They are so not our girlfriends," They said.

"Huh?"  
"They are just people we met in L.A, and they came here for a while, so we thought we'd show them around," Riven smiled.

"Okay then, we don't like your friends," Tecna said not seeing how this made anything better.

"Well, they're leaving tomorrow, if that helps," Timmy said.

The girls shrugged.

"We understand why you don't like them, we were there to witness everything," Brandon smiled.

The girls smiled weakly.

"Can I ask what made you think they were our girlfriends?" Nabu asked.

"Uh, the fact that you were practically spending every single minute together," Layla said matter-of-factly.

The girls went to sit next to the boys, sitting in between their brother and their crush.

"We don't like them, we have someone else on our minds," Riven said.

….


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"We have someone else on our minds," Riven said.

The boys nodded.

"Oh my Fucking God! WHO!" The girls and I scr0eamed.

"Do we know them?" I asked.

"You should," Sky laughed.

"Do they go to our school?" Musa asked.

"Yup," Helia nodded.

"Are they our age?" Flora asked.

"Yes," Nabu smiled,

"Have I seen them before, or just heard of the name?" Layla asked trying to remember all the names her brother had mentioned.

"You've seen them so many times, you've known them your whole lives," Brandon said.

"Are they the same person or…?" Tecna asked.

"Different, they're 6," Timmy smiled.

"Are they pretty?" The girls and I teased wiggling they're eyebrows.

"Very, really wow," The boys sighed.

Wow, the boys seem really attracted to them, I wonder who they are.

"Tell us," I suddenly said, the rest of the girls nodded.

"Well…" The boys started.

"NO! DON'T TELL US!" We screamed, then we got up and ran out, scaring the boys a bit.

Oh my flipping gosh, they weren't joking! They actually like a group of girls,

THE NEXT DAY

The girls and I walked out and headed for Starbucks.

"What the actual fuck, they weren't joking with us," Musa snapped.

The hell? How did she…

"I can't believe it, we really need to stop liking them, and it's ruining us!" Flora cried sitting down at a window seat, it was a big seat, big enough to fit 12.

"I have tried! He is just not getting out of my head!" Bloom cried slapping her forehead.

"Me too, it's like someone wrote his name on my brain with a permanent marker, and it will not come off!" Layla groaned

"I feel you Layla, but we have to," I sighed,

"Umm guys, think about it, they said 6 girls, right?" Tecna asked.

The rest of us nodded.

"And they go to our school?"

We nodded again.

"And we've known them our whole lives?"

We nodded again

"You idiots! The only person I've known my whole lives are them, my family, and you!" Tecna screamed.

We looked at her gob smacked.

"What the actual fuck?" I asked.

"Okay well me and the girls know for sure that Riven and Brandon like Musa and Stella, but what about the-" Bloom started.

"Wha-what?" Musa and I shouted.

The 4 girls looked at us in disappointment,

"The day we went to the amusement park, and the 2 boys asked if they could take a picture of you," Flora started.

"Riven and Brandon got really tensed," Layla finished.

"Woah,"

"But wait! The day we went to the gym in L.A, I swear I saw Sky glare at a group of boys that winked at Bloom," I smiled.

Bloom looked so shocked, she started blushing really wild.

"Oh and Helia likes Flora, I know because he talks in his sleep, I've known for ages, but I couldn't tell," Musa smiled.

Flora's mouth dropped open.

"Buut…Nabu, I saw his phone, it has a picture of Layla as his phone background, it's so cute," Flora giggled.

Layla was awestruck. "How, how, the hell?"

"Yeah, and I know by brother, he definitely has the hots for Tecna, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you," Bloom smirked.

Tecna choked on her drink, and Musa had to slap her on the back to get her to stop.

"Okay, so they may, may not like us, but if they do, why haven't they said or done anything?" Flora asked.

We all shook our heads,

"I have no idea,"

And then 6 really dull but not that bad looking guys walked into the shop, the girls and I smirked,

"We'll make them jealous, let's see if they really like us," Musa grinned evilly, making us giggle.

"Musa? Make sure we always stay friends, I don't want know what you'd do to me for revenge," The girls and I laughed.

And the next thing we know, the 6 guys are sitting next to us and chatting flirtasously (Don't care if it's a wrong spelling)

And soon, just like we thought, our brothers walked in, and stood next to us.

"Hey!" They growled eyeing the boys,

"Hey," we said, not taking our eyes of the boys.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nabu asked roughly,

"Nabu chill, we're just talking to these guys, is that a problem?" Layla asked innocently.

NABU'S POV

Yes, yes it is a problem, I can't let this guy just act all lovey dovey on my girl, hell no!

_Dammit Nabu, it's your fault, you had the chance to tell her, but you didn't, she liked you Nabu, stop playing with her feelings, you're hurting her! Crap, has she moved on? Are her feelings for me gone? Have I ruined my chances with Layla? The answer is no, I saw a look of amusement on Layla's and the other girls face, they were all searching mine and the guys faces, for what I don't know? Or did I?  
Nabu you idiot! They're just trying to make you jealous, and it's working alright, jealousy was shooting out every part of my body, I wanted to bit the shit out of the guy that was staring at her, nobody can drool on my Layla._

Nabu, now's your fucking chance!

I looked over at the guys, and then at Layla, no, I can't,

I sighed.

"No, not at all," I muttered clenching my fists,

Layla frowned, But then she hid her frown with a huge fake smile,

"Good," she croaked,

I mentally slapped myself.

_NABU YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?  
What did I do?_

_I fucking lost my chance with her! I could hear the hurt and sadness in her voice, I saw the rest of the girls frown as the boys nodded. _

_We messed up, we messed up big time!_

NO POV

The girl's heart shattered into a million pieces, they literally felt like bursting into tears, they bit their lip to stop them though.

"We have to go, promised Roxy we'd look after the twins again, bye," Musa sighed, The Winx stood up at the same time, the Specialists looked at them like someone had slapped them with a fish. The girls walked out.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but even I can tell what's going on here, so my advice would be, go after them," One of the guys said.

"Yeah, you should know, that for every girl with a broken heart, there is a guy with a glue gun, know go use that gun!" Another one said.

The Specialists grinned and ran out the door,

"Let's go that way," Sky said pointing to the left. The rest nodded.

They looked everywhere, and asked everyone, but mo one had seen them, except for one person.

"Could you tell us where you saw them," Timmy asked.

"They were entering that club," She said pointing to a club.

"Thanks!" Then they ran to the club.

"Next up we have The Winx!" The MC said into the mike.

The boys froze at the door as the girls walked onto the stage.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Brandon muttered.

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W **

**Please?**

**Pretty please?**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Pretty Pretty Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**PLEAAAAAA(REVIEW TO SHUT ME UP) AAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE!?**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Well this is going to be interesting," Brandon muttered.

The rest nodded.

**"In My Head"**  
(Stella playing drums, Tecna playing keyboard)

BLOOM

Gasp for days but it's out of my hands  
When I wake up home, I'm ditching my prayers  
And when I close my eyes, I can lust at your face  
I'm gonna fall fall hard, no I don't give a damn 

BLOOM +STELLA  
I wanna love out loud but I'm scared to say  
It's like a ton of bricks that will fade away  
I do it for you  
I do it for you 

MUSA+TECNA  
Now you're in my head and it's out of my hands  
When you're in my thoughts I don't wanna pretend  
And the lies I told you  
But you're in my head, but you're in my head  
ALL

Do it for  
Do it for 

LAYLA  
Think I won't feel a thing if I give it some time  
But your love is a wave washing over my mind  
And I stare my world, now we can't hide  
Laying next to you, my heart is on fire 

FLORA  
Now you're in my head and it's out of my hands  
When you're in my thoughts I don't wanna pretend  
And the lies I told you  
But you're in my head, but you're in my head

ALL  
Do it for  
Do it for  
Do it for  
Do it for

THE CROWD WENT WILD.

The Winx jumped of the stage and headed for the door, and they ignored the Specialists as they walked past. But The Specialists weren't going to have it. They wrapped their arms around the girl's waist from the back and picked them up, putting them on their shoulders.

The girls started screaming and demanding them to put them down, but the boys didn't listen until they reached Stella's house.

"What was that for?" Flora demanded.

"We want to say we're sorry," Helia sighed.

The girls did that head tilt that puppies do.

"Ahh, can you please stop?" Riven groaned.

"What?" Musa asked putting her head straight.

"That!" He groaned.

"Riven, there so many things "That" could be," Musa sighed.

"Making me feel, I don't even know!" Riven sighed in frustration and walked into the kitchen.

"Of course you do!" Musa cried following him, "Riven, what are you trying to say?"

Riven leaned on the counter and sighed.

"I love you," He breathed. Musa's mouth fell open, a small smile creeped its way up to her lips.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"What for?" He asked.

"For finally telling me," Musa cried wrapping her arms around his neck.

Riven grinned, then he pressed his lips on hers.

…

"What was that about?" Stella asked.

"Come, let me tell you,' Brandon said walking into the dining room.

Stella followed, "Okay? What?" She asked.

Brandon pushed his lips against hers, making her tense up, but she soon loosened up when she realized what was happening.

When they pulled apart, Stella looked at Brandon speechless.

"Stella?" Brandon sighed, "I love you,"  
Stella grinned and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes. Brandon smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist.

….

The 4 girls heads snapped back to the boys from the dining room door.

"What. Is. Going. On?" They asked.

"Can I talk to you alone?" The boys whispered looking at their respected crush.

The girls looked confused, hopeful and concerned.

…

"Okay?" Flora asked closing the front door behind her.

"Flora, I really, really, really, like you, you have no idea," Helia sighed. "No, that is incorrect, I LOVE you, and it isn't just a small crush, it's real, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I'm not exactly the most confident guy-"

Flora interrupted him by pressing her lips onto his gently, Helia immediately responded, pulling her closer.

"I love you too," She whispered, and he grinned.

….

"Timmy? I'm scared, what's going on?" Tecna whispered as she followed Timmy into the closet.

"Tecna, it would be highly incorrect if I was to say I don't like you, because for the past few weeks you're all I've been thinking about lately, and it's driving me crazy at the fact that you have no Idea how much it hurts seeing you frown," Timmy sighed.

Tecna put her hands on his face, "Timmy? I love you,"

Timmy grinned and put his arms on her hips, "Me too," leaning his forehead on hers, then crashed his lips on hers.

….

Sky pulled Blooms hand and directed her to the back garden.

"Bloom? What would you do if I told you I love you?" he asked.

"I would smile and say I love you too, why?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, okay, well then in that case, I love you," Sky grinned.

"I love you too," Bloom smiled.

"Ah, I see what you did there," Sky smirked.

Bloom grinned. The 2 looked at each other in silence, looking deep into each other's eyes, letting it speak for them. Finally the jumped on each other and pulled their lips together.

….

"Okay, we're alone, now what?" Layla asked Nabu.

It was just the 2 of them in the sitting room.

"Layla I'm sorry," Nabu sighed.

"What for?" she asked.

"For lying to you and saying you talking to another guy wasn't a problem when it was a HUGE one, I shouldn't have said, it just came out of my mouth without me knowing, and I was an idiot not to correct myself, in fact, I should have said it ages ago when I first realized I was head over heels in love with you, I'm sorry I acted like a complete asshole and made you hurt, I really didn't want to, I was just an idiot to do so-" he ranted.

"Nabu?" Layla asked,

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Shut up," She said bluntly, before grinning, "Don't be so harsh on yourself, I should have told you how I felt ages ago too, I guess we're both idiots,"

"Yeah, but you're my idiot," Nabu frowned.

"That I am," Layla laughed and Nabu chuckled. Then there lips locked…

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

**THE STORY IS OVER!  
I KNOW, it was so rushed, and it may have ended in a very crappy way, I **_**FEEL **_**you** **bro!**

**But anyways, it's over and done.**

**I'm really sorry the chapter is late. But I have a very good reason, I just need to think of one.**

**Anyways…**


End file.
